


Suck Me (Gently... Please... Hyung?)

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Jihoon regrets feeding on that one puny human named Mingyu.





	Suck Me (Gently... Please... Hyung?)

Thunder boomed and clapped as the rain continued to fall down the dark sky. The trees dancing sharply together with the strong gush of wind. The streets now messy as dirt after dirt clumped on the ground. Random objects flying in the air; while, the pavements started to get slippery from the unceasing rain. No one was in sight and nobody dared to cross such heavy downpour.

 

"Why isn't there anybody here."

 

Except _this_ guy.

 

The man grumbled under his breath as he walked his way through the unrelenting storm as if it were nothing.

 

Obviously this man was too stupid to not stay in.

 

He looked around. Stopping from one house window to another.

 

Senses cloudy from the storm, he closes his eyes and concentrates deeply before inhaling. Different fragrances reaching him; sounds of children playing, pans clanging, voices chatting, and TV shows playing reaching his ears when he zeroes in on one sound.

 

"When will you get home, ma?"

 

The voice pauses for a second.

 

"Okay, I won't forget to lock up. Take care, okay?" He laughs, "don't worry. I won't die from being alone… Okay. Love you, too!"

 

A small smile plays on his lips from what he has heard.

 

Jackpot.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Everything was in place. The man was comfortably lounging on the couch with the television volume up.

 

_'He's cute.'_ Jihoon unconsciously thinks as he stands at the rear of the countertop just behind the man.

 

The guy looked tall. His upper body practically stretching infinitely upwards. The guy had gray hair tousled messily on his head. Jihoon believed that that was not his natural hair color. The guy had his arms resting on the back of the couch, making him see the beautiful brown skin of his.

 

Hot.

 

But that was beyond the point. He was hungry for fuck's sake.

 

He watches at the man finally presses something in the remote, the television now showing what looked like some variety show about humans acting like real singers despite being tone deaf.

 

_'This is gonna be easy.'_

 

He waits for a few more minutes before everything settles down and he's sure that this guy was already immersed in the show he was watching. Deeming it his chance, he walks stealthily towards said man.

 

Every step closer making him smell his sweet scent, the rich and heady he will drink from him already making his senses tingle by just the thought.

 

Already standing behind the couch, Jihoon leans down, feeling a smirk grace his lips as he was practically inches away from the man's bared neck when-

 

"Please don't kill me."

 

He hears the small voice making his eyes grow wide in shock, stopping his actions and it doesn't even cross his mind to retreat or instantly snap this conscious human's neck as he only manages to mumble something stupid.

 

"Uh... What?"

 

He was now standing upright, and he slightly sees the man. He had his eyes shut tight, hands balled in fists on his lap, slightly trembling. "I... I don't want to die, vampire hyung. I... My mum just left me tonight and I know that people say I'm sweet but I don't think I'm _sweet_ sweet enough to be... To be _killed_ so please don-"

 

Not even an hour since they met and Jihoon was already getting a migraine from this guy. And vampires _don't_ get migraines.

 

"Okay, listen here, little guy-"

 

"But I'm not little, you are, vampire hyung."

 

Jihoon's eye twitches but he acts like he didn't hear anything.

 

"-I don't plan on killing anyone here, okay? Leave that for those savage ones. I just wanna feed. I'm hungry. I don't wanna die. I wanted to feed on you. Maybe a sip or two then I'll leave."

 

Upon hearing this, the guy waits for a few seconds before he turns around to face him. And Jihoon, now fully seeing the man's features up close, actually thinks that this guy really _is_ handsome... For a human, that is.

 

"Um... It's okay, vampire hyung... If that's the only thing you wanted," he pauses for a moment, "but if you wanted to feed then you shouldn't have acted like a peeping stalker," he chuckles.

 

Jihoon only pursed his lips. "Would you have let me in if I knocked on your door and asked you if I could suck your blood?"

 

The guy before him only stares at him, repeatedly blinking, before his face contorts in what Jihoon can say is the stupidest face he has ever seen. "You're right, hyung." The guy chuckles.

 

And Jihoon doesn't even notice himself anymore as he walks and take sit upon himself to sit beside the guy on the couch before facing him, one knee perched on the sofa.

 

"So, how did you even know that I was behind you? I was _extra_ careful."

 

The guy only chuckles, "I saw your reflection on the TV. Anyway, what's your name, hyung? I'm Mingyu." He smiles wide, baring his teeth (Jihoon did _not_ find the small protruding canine _cute_ ).

 

Jihoon stares gobsmacked at him, not believing that he was not careful tonight, but he only shakes his thoughts away, thankful that he got to meet such human without self preservation.

 

"I'm Jihoon."

 

"Oh! Well then, Jihoon hyung, do you still wanna suck me or nah?" Mingyu says the statement and it takes him a few seconds before he turns into a blushing mess, "I mean, I don't... I meant..."

 

"What's got you babbling like a weird dog, yeah, I still wanna suck you." Jihoon says confusedly, not getting why the tall guy was getting all pink. Humans are weird.

 

Realizing that Jihoon didn't get the double meaning, Mingyu heaves a sigh of relief and moves closer, getting jittery at what was about to happen. "Uh... Hyung, will this hurt?"

 

Jihoon only purses his lips before shaking his head. "Nope. Just like an ant bite." He sees Mingyu nod. Deciding to help the man, Jihoon reaches forward and pushes his shirt's collar more to the side.

 

"You sure this is okay? You're the first person I've seen all willing to get fed on," he trails off, wanting to get the guy's consent but really though, if Mingyu said no, he'd still feed on him so who cares.

 

Mingyu, though sporting wavering eyes, nods his head yes with a smile. "It's okay, hyung! It's just an ant bite! And it's like donating blood to some compounds."

 

Hearing his reason, Jihoon shrugs. "Okay. I'm gonna lean in now, 'kay?"

 

Seeing Mingyu nod, he goes in.

 

Hands places on both side of Mingyu's shoulder's, Jihoon traces his lips against the guy's neck, feeling the throbbing vein through his thin lips. Finally finding that one prominent vein, he bares his teeth, feeling his canine elongating before he pierces it in, a gasp emitting from Mingyu as he pokes before pulling out, his teeth instantly shrinking back to its original size. Blood was seeping out from Mingyu already and he sucks. The drink rich and heady as he foresaw. His mind light from all he has been drinking when he suddenly hears soft gasps from the guy before him, a hand now clutching on his thigh. Noticing what was happening, Jihoon stops his sucking and licks a few times against the two holes he has done before pulling away.

 

And he sees Mingyu, eyes blown, face white from the blood drawn out of him.

 

Their eyes meeting, Jihoon has never felt it before but he feels ashamed of himself. He sheepishly smiles, lips mewing in a pout as he looks away from Mingyu's eyes. "I'm sorry. You just tasted really good."

 

Mingyu only lets out a tired laugh before mumbling a small, "it didn't hurt like an ant's bite, you liar."

 

And it was Jihoon's turn to laugh.

 

A few minutes of silence hangs over them before Mingyu finds it too awkward for his taste. He doesn't care if the latter was a vampire, he hates it when it gets too quiet for his liking.

 

"So…" Mingyu starts, trying to alleviate the awkwardness from having his blood drawn out by some cute vampire.

 

"What…" Jihoon asks experimentally, now cross-sitting on his couch, watching as the tall guy stared at him interestedly.

 

"… I heard being a vampire sucks," he says with a straight face on before going on a full-blown giggle.

 

_God_ , out of all the humans in this whole god damn world, why did he have to choose a tall and stupid one.

 

Mingyu sees Jihoon walking away towards the door in between his laughs and he tries to jog to him, grabbing him on his shoulder.

 

"Hyung, don't go! Where are you going?" He doesn't even wait for Jihoon to answer him when he starts giggling like a little girl again, "are you gonna look for your _necks victim?_ "

 

Jihoon didn't care if Mingyu got hurt after he kicked him in the stomach.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Being a pure-blooded vampire has its perks. Unlike in those supernatural stories arising these past few decades, they were actually really free. All they had to do was feed. No limitations added as long as they don't kill. Whoever they want to mate with is fine, too. May it be a human, a fellow vampire, or even other mythical creatures out there.

 

Jihoon was raised in a decent family. Being an only child, he was taught to hunt alone after a few trials. Unlike other vampires, he wore a velvet, violet cape given to him by his father when he was but a babe that billowed behind him every time he moved. He asked his father why he had to wear it all the time only to know that his dad found him "cute when he hunts with a cape on him. Like superman. But cuter." But despite this, Jihoon still found himself wearing it, up until this day.

 

Unlike what humans thought, there wasn't actually any drama in his life. 

 

But after seeing this tall man in front of him. He just wished that there was a war and he got to be in the front lines for him to be dead.

 

He and Mingyu have been... _Acquaintances_ for the past three months. Jihoon knowing that Mingyu was a second year college student, majoring in fine arts. He loved dogs with a passion—Jihoon knew this that one time Mingyu forced him to go on a stroll with him in the park and the younger all but went on his knees to be eye level with the dog and started barking at the dog. Stupid kid—and he wanted to buy one of his own but can't since his mother was allergic to it. He also got to know that Mingyu was already that tall since he was in twelfth grade and he has been growing taller ever since. God, he just wanted to chop his feet off. But no. He won't do that. He was a kind person. Kind. _Very_ kind.

 

He shakes his head slightly to push his thoughts away and goes back to life. He watches as Mingyu sat before him. Only the small, round table parting them. He was munching on bread while occasionally sipping on his oolong. Jihoon only watching him eat, chin perched on his palm propped on the table.

 

The silence was calm, unnerving, even. But the soft jazz booming around the café was enough to make Jihoon feel peaceful.

 

Until someone decided to ruin his peace.

 

"This garlic bread is so awesome, Jihoonie hyung. Do you want some?" Mingyu offers only to see Jihoon staring at him uninterestedly.

 

"Seriously, hyung, it's amazing." Mingyu urges when Jihoon doesn't reply to him after a few seconds.

 

Jihoon only raises an eyebrow, a pointed look now directed towards Mingyu.

 

A few seconds pass when it finally dawns in him.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

"… _Ooooh_ … Oh my God. I'm so sorry, hyung. I didn't mean to-"

 

"Just save it for later, Mingyu."

 

Mingyu only pouts before dejectedly munching on his bread as he sulked at Jihoon's sudden reaction towards him.

 

_'Of_ course _he wouldn't eat garlic bread, stupid.'_

 

The flurry of thoughts running in Mingyu's head makes him fidget.

 

_'What if Jihoonie hyung suddenly hated me. What if he suddenly leaves me. What if-_ wait _'_

 

"Hyung?"

 

He only hears a small grunt.

 

"Can you read minds?"

 

Jihoon scoffs and points an amused stare at him. "Seriously?"

 

Mingyu only pouts at him.

 

He sighs, "no. I can't read minds, Gyu, don't worry... It's okay."

 

Despite the reassurance given to him by the elder, Mingyu still can't shrug off the feeling that he hurt Jihoon.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

It was already a quarter to ten and Mingyu was still unnerved at how passive Jihoon was towards his offer this morning. He knew that Jihoon seldom smiled unless he really needed and wanted to so he didn't know if Jihoon just really didn't care or if he already hurt and piss the other off.

 

He was just on his bed, staring at the ceiling, hands on his stomach as he pouts. He closes his eyes and breathes hard and tries to copy those cheesy moments in some movies.

 

"Jihoonie hyung," he starts off, talking to the air, "I'm sorry for my joke a while ago. I just assumed that vampires and garlic was just a joke in movies. I don't even plan on killing you 'cause I..." Mingyu's eyes instantly open wide, his heart fluttering a beat, "oh God... I-" he sits up straight, hands on his chest with his eyes and mouth open wide.

 

Embarrassed of the revelations in his mind, he grabs a pillow and hugs it to his chest before screaming, his voice muffled slightly by the pillow. A soft thumping on the floor makes him stop.

 

"What..."

 

He looks down-up and sees a foot hitting repeatedly on the floor, he travels up and sees the familiar velvet robe hanging of a lithe body, the person's arms crossed on their chest. He feels his heart beat faster, now noticing who it was made Mingyu's hands clammy. Lo and behold, he looks further up and sees mewed lips curved in a pout, prominent dimples despite not smiling, slanted eyes, and an arched eyebrow.

 

"A-Are you rea-"

 

"'Cause you _what_ , Mingyu?"

 

"Holy shit!" Mingyu gets scared out of his wits when he hears the voice, half scared that Jihoon managed to get in his room as stealthily as possible—again—and half ashamed because Jihoon might have found him too corny. Next thing he knew, he flopped hard on the floor, the pillow in his arms the only softness he felt right now.

 

He just hoped that he could be swallowed by the earth right now but God obviously didn't want him to when he feels a soft kick on his hip. He opens his eyes and sees Jihoon now standing above him.

 

_'Oh_ shit _.'_

 

"Uh... Nothing," Mingyu chuckles awkwardly before hoisting himself back on the bed.

 

Jihoon started getting closer and closer to him, making him scared and small despite him being the taller one between the two of them as he tried to scoot backwards before painfully hitting the small cabinet he had beside his bed. Shutting his eyes tight, he curses himself before letting out a small whisper. "H-Hi, hyung."

 

He only hears silence and he takes it as something good and decides to open his eyes but only gets surprised at what he sees making him shut it tight again, moving his head to the side, getting too shy at what was before him.

 

Jihoon was currently crouched down in front of him. His elbows perched on his knees as he stared blankly at him.

 

"So? Continue what you were yapping about. You _what?_ " Jihoon just deadpans.

 

It takes everything in Mingyu to try and shy away but he only lets out a small whimper before trying to make him small as possible from the man.

 

Minutes pass by before Jihoon becomes frustrated of their situation, getting irritated at how Mingyu was a coward before him.

 

_'Stupid fucking human,'_ he sneers in his mind.

 

He actually already knew what Mingyu was trying to say, what with the flow of words he let out just a few minutes back but he wanted to hear it from the human's mouth. He wanted to be sure that what he thought they had was really there. Was mutual. But by the rate things were, it looked like he had to have the upper hand in this.

 

Sighing, Jihoon stands up, getting Mingyu's attention, and sits himself on the human's bed, crossing his legs as he planted his hands on the sheets as he leaned back slightly.

 

"Sit here," he tilts his head to the side in hopes on making the human sit beside him.

 

Jihoon was actually anxious that Mingyu might just run way but, thankfully, he sat beside him. Despite keeping their distance, it was still fine for him.

 

Letting out a deep and loud sigh, Jihoon turns to look at Mingyu. "I'm only gonna say this once so listen clearly, twerp." He doesn't even take in the confused look the younger sported as he looks down on his lap as he twiddled his fingers, getting embarrassed at what he was going to say.

 

"I know our meeting wasn't that great. I mean, you practically witnessed my very first failure as a stealthy vampire," he smiles to himself when he hears Mingyu chuckle quiet at that, "and I even fed on you after that. But days passed and you were the only person who ever became kind to me... Aside from my parents, of course. And... And at first I thought I just really wanted you to be my very close friend... My best friend, even. But then things got out of hand and," his voice now cracking as his breathing hitched, "I... I know this can be weird and all but... I think I like you now, Ming-"

 

"I like you, too, hyung!" Mingyu all but interrupts him and next thing he knows, he was already harshly tackled onto the bed as Mingyu hugged him tightly.

 

Wriggling around, Jihoon restraints his laugh from coming out as he tried to kick Mingyu away from him as he hissed and sneered but it all went in vain when the human's hug just got tighter and tighter.

 

Not even realizing it anymore, Jihoon finds Mingyu snuggling against the top of his head, pressing soft kisses on his crown, making him croon at how gentle the human was being.

 

"I never thought we'd be together, hyung."

 

"Never thought I'd stoop to your level, too, dumbo."

 

Pulling away slightly, Mingyu shows Jihoon his deepest pout yet, eyes wet for fake hurt. And Jihoon doesn't even hold it in anymore as he laughs his heart out before taking the initiative to pull the man closer to him.

 

"Are we really just gonna stay here like this?" Jihoon mumbles against Mingyu's neck.

 

"Well... We just got together but you wanna... Wanna get the frisky already, hyung? The dingle bingle? Want me to put my picky pock in your poopie doopie?"

 

"Ugh. Let's just stay like this, you pervert."

 

Having been in their position for a long time, Jihoon felt himself dozing off but Mingyu just wanted otherwise.

 

"Do you wanna hear a joke?"

 

"No."

 

"Who is the best skeleton detective?"

 

Jihoon doesn't even bother and snuggles himself subtly against Mingyu's chest, trying his best to sleep.

 

"Sherlock Bones."

 

It was their first night as a couple and Mingyu didn't get a good night's sleep beside the cabinet on the farthest corner of the room while Jihoon lay comfortably on the bed.

 

 

 

 

It was an hour after when Jihoon feels the slight ruffling on the bed, the weight dipping to the side a bit. He was just about to wake up completely and go on defensive mode when he hears sniffling and arms wrapping around him followed by a soft "I'm sorry, hyung" and a soft kiss on his cheek.

 

A soft smile plants itself on Jihoon's face. He turns around and scoots closer. Head against chest. Legs tangled against each other. Jihoon bunches his hands against Mingyu's chest while the younger wrapped his arms around the elder's waist.

 

It was a great night.


End file.
